<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Infuriating Pull by SkadiLothbrok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156360">An Infuriating Pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok'>SkadiLothbrok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Badass!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Goatdad - Freeform, Witchers, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into another Witcher on your travels and quickly the two of you are drawn together.<br/>Fate would keep you crossing paths it seemed.<br/>But what did that mean for your future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Eskel and crave more fanfic for him.<br/>Fingers crossed when the next season of the Netflix show comes out the character will be done justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd tired of the Path some years ago but it wasn't as though there were many other options for a Witcher.</p><p>A sigh left your lips as you sat in the far corner of a bar.</p><p>"Ploughin hell, there a Witcher meeting goin' on or somethin'?" a comment reached your ears over the other voices.</p><p>Pulling your amber eyes from your mug of shitty ale you spotted who had caused the comment.</p><p>At that same moment his eyes lifted to find yours and a moment later he was making his way over to you.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" he nodded to the seat opposite you.</p><p>"Not exactly a queue for my company" you replied as you took another swig of ale.</p><p>He sat himself down across from you and waved over an ale for himself.</p><p>"Name's Eskel" he introduced as a mug was placed before him.</p><p>Taking the time to look up at him you took note of the wolf pendant around his neck.</p><p>You were sure he had done the same with the bear around yours "Y/n" you introduced "what brings you to this shit hole?"</p><p>"Woman paid me to look into what she says is a haunted house outside of town" he answered "you?"</p><p>"Grave hag bothering locals" you told him "same old shit".</p><p>"Cheerful one aren't you" he rose an eyebrow at you.</p><p>"Aren't we all" you raised your glass in a silent salute before downing the rest of the ale and standing to leave.</p><p>"Have fun with your old kook" you stopped next to him "only thing haunting that house is her own madness".</p><p>With that you walked out of the bar, heading to deal with the grave hag contract.</p><p>---</p><p>The last thing you'd expected a few months later was to run into that same witcher -Eskel you reminded yourself- again.</p><p>"You were right about that house" you remained sat with your back to him as you cleaned the Foglet guts from your sword.</p><p>"Of course I was" you replied as he covered the remaining distance to stand in your view.</p><p>"What happened there?" he gestured to where a relatively new scar ran from your collar bone to just below your lower lip.</p><p>Stopping your cleaning momentarily you glanced up at him "run in with a vampire" you continued your cleaning.</p><p>"Losing your touch?" a slight teasing tone reached his voice.</p><p>"Never" you fixed him with a stare before allowing a slight pull at the corner of your lips.</p><p>He sat across from you as you finished cleaning your sword.</p><p>"Do you intend to watch me all evening?" you challenged.</p><p>"Perhaps I do" he smirked at you.</p><p>Squinting ever so slightly at him you examined his posture for any signs of what he was thinking before shaking your head and smiling slightly.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" he rose an eyebrow at you.</p><p>Giving your actions little thought, you placed your sword beside you before standing up and sauntering over to him and starting to remove your armour.</p><p>He clearly hadn't been expecting that if the shock in his eyes was anything to go by "Wha-"</p><p>You cut off his question by pushing your lips onto his own.</p><p>It took no time at all for him to eagerly kiss you back and from that point everything happened so quickly.</p><p>It wasn't until that morning after, as you lay on the floor with Eskel still asleep beside you that you gave your actions much thought.</p><p>You weren't one to sleep around, but something about Eskel lit a fire inside you'd thought long extinguished.</p><p>Maybe it was that he was one of your own kind, he understood your life.</p><p>But you'd met other Witchers and hadn't jumped in bed with them.</p><p>It didn't really matter you supposed, love wasn't part of the Path.</p><p>Moving especially quietly you got dressed and gathered your things, disappearing before Eskel even woke.</p><p>---</p><p>Over a year had passed since your night with Eskel.</p><p>Dozens and dozens of beasts had fell to your sword in that time and miles had been traveled under your feet.</p><p>But you felt numb to it all again.</p><p>The fire from that night, dormant once again.</p><p>What was it about him that had you feeling such a strong pull?</p><p>A week later that pull seemed to become a real thing once more.</p><p>As soon as you entered the small village outside Novigrad you sensed something.</p><p>Moments later your eyes landed on a familiar scarred face.</p><p>He wasn't alone this time though, there was another dark haired Witcher stood with him.</p><p>The eye contact became too much for you eventually and you had to look away from him.</p><p>"Didn't expect to see you again" he sounded almost sad as he came over to you.</p><p>"I di-" before you could finish the other man strolled over to you with a wide grin.</p><p>"Well well, who would you be?" he nudged Eskel "you didn't tell me you knew a hot lady Witcher".</p><p>The warning glare that Eskel shot his friend didn't escape your notice.</p><p>"And you didn't tell me you kept the company of such assholes" you rose an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>"Ooh, and she's fiery too" he grinned wider "I like her".</p><p>"Piss off Lambert" Eskel growled out.</p><p>The man in question rolled his eyes at his friend before leaving the two of you alone once more.</p><p>"I..." you found yourself at a loss for words.</p><p>"Good to see you still alive" you could feel the awkwardness radiating from him as he spoke.</p><p>"You too" you replied before taking a sigh "look Eskel, about that night, I'm sorry I just took off I just-"</p><p>"Don't" Eskel cut you off "you don't need to explain anything. It was nothing".</p><p>You weren't sure why but his words actually stung.</p><p>"Right" you nodded and looked away from him.</p><p>"Eskel come on" Lambert yelled over "I thought we were going to the brothel".</p><p>You had no right to, but in that moment you felt hurt...and jealous.</p><p>"What brings you to- "</p><p>"I've got to go" you cut him off "enjoy your night" with that you grabbed your horses reins and walked away from him.</p><p>===</p><p>"So who's your girlfriend?" Lambert prodded as the two walked towards the brothel.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend" Eskel answered with a glare.</p><p>"So I can give it a go?" Lambert rose an eyebrow.</p><p>"Not a chance" Eskel growled.</p><p>"Woah there buddy, didn't realise you had claims".</p><p>Eskel squinted "she's not some whore Lambert, nobody has claim of her".</p><p>"Calm down" Lambert stopped and turned to face his brother "if she's so special then why the hell are you coming to the whore house with me?"</p><p>Eskel opened his mouth to reply but found that he had no answer, so instead he simply turned back the way they'd come with the intention of finding you.</p><p>===</p><p>You felt more than a little pathetic as you sat in your small rented room with an almost empty bottle of vodka in hand.</p><p>With your head spinning and a tingling feeling in your limbs though, you were distracted from thoughts of Eskel.</p><p>That was until a knock came at the door.</p><p>You sighed and debated simply ignoring it before staggering to your feet and going to open it.</p><p>Y/n I need to talk to you" Eskel stood there as you leant on the door for support.</p><p>He frowned as he took in your drunken state "are you drunk?"</p><p>"I'm a grown ass woman" you defended "I can get drunk if I like" the door moved slightly and you stumbled before regaining your balance.</p><p>Eskel rolled his eyes at you.</p><p>Ignoring him you left the door and stumbled over to the bed where you fell backwards onto the soft mattress.</p><p>"Thought you were going to the brothel with your friend?" you questioned as you stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>The soft click of the door reached your ears and seconds later you felt the bed dip beside you "would it have bothered you if I had?"</p><p>"No" you answered too quickly and completely unconvincingly.</p><p>"Hm" Eskel made a disbelieving sound.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath you caught a strong wave of his scent and closed your eyes "ugh, what are you doing to me?"</p><p>Were it not for your closed eyes you'd have caught the confused frown he sent your way.</p><p>"I can't seem to forget you" you rambled on "though I barely know you, I feel alive when you're around" were you in a more sober state you'd have never said these things "it's infuriating".</p><p>===</p><p>Eskel listened to your words and felt as though he was imagining it all.</p><p>Before he could give you any form of response though, you drifted off into sleep.</p><p>He sighed before carefully removing the almost empty bottle from your hands and removing your boots.</p><p>Not wanting you to think he'd taken advantage, he left your clothes on before turning you to lay properly in the bed and pulling a blanket over you.</p><p>"Infuriating is one word for it" he sighed before moving over to the chair in the corner of the room.</p><p>He thought about leaving, but knew that when you woke the next morning, the two of you needed to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stop Fighting It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decide to stop fighting your feelings for Eskel and agree to winter with him at Kaer Morhen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that affronted your clouded mind that morning was the sunlight pouring in through the window.</p><p>Feeling personally offended by it, you staggered out of bed and yanked the curtain along the rail.</p><p>No sooner had the darkness welcomed you, did you catch his scent.</p><p>Turning quickly to the corner of the room you found him sat in a chair watching you silently.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" you asked, trying to remember last night better.</p><p>"Good morning to you too sunshine" he answered before standing and grabbing you an already poured glass of water from the bedside table.</p><p>You eyed him carefully for a moment before taking the drink and finishing it in seconds.</p><p>"Better?" he asked you with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Hm" you agreed non-commitantly before placing the glass back on the table and keeping your back to him "thought you were spending the night in better company?"</p><p>He took a while before answering "why are we doing this?"</p><p>"Doing what?" you frowned and turned back around to face him.</p><p>"This" he gestured between you both "pretending not to feel anything".</p><p>"I don't know wha-"</p><p>"Can't we just stop it" a vulnerable look crossed his face before he stepped closer to you and placed a tentative hand on your face "it's pointless".</p><p>You subconsciously leant into his hand for a moment before taking his wrist in your hand and moving it from your face "Witcher's don't do this" you cast your eyes to the ground.</p><p>"Says who?" Eskel challenged.</p><p>You scoffed "pretty much everyone".</p><p>"Well shouldn't it be up to us" Eskel reasoned "why do we have to be what they say?"</p><p>Looking back up and meeting his eyes, you felt your resolve crumbling "this wont end well".</p><p>"I don't care" was his only answer before his lips were crashing against your own.</p><p>---</p><p>As you lay beside him later that morning, sheets still tangled between you both, you thought over what you'd spoke about.</p><p>You knew that your training - and everything else in your life for that matter - was all for you to follow the Path.</p><p>But you were so tired of the monotony of it all.</p><p>Of feeling so dead inside.</p><p>Eskel made you happy, made you feel something again, so why should you fight it?</p><p>You had no idea how the logistics of it all would work out but you knew that you didn't want to have him leave your side.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Eskel's voice pulled you back from your mind.</p><p>Smiling lazily at him you turned and placed a slow kiss on his lips "that I'm done fighting this".</p><p>He rewarded you with the warmest smile you'd ever seen and you knew you were making the right choice "come to Kaer Morhen for the winter with me?"</p><p>You chewed your lip in thought for a moment before nodding "okay".</p><p>The peaceful moment was ruined when Lambert came bursting through the door "well hey, uh, if you two are about done here we should really get going".</p><p>Eskel groaned before turning to his friend "your timing is as shitty as always Lambert".</p><p>"What can I say, it's a gift" he smirked "a bit like this lovely sight" he peered around Eskel to you.</p><p>"Fuck off" you threw the glass from the bedside table in his direction and he only narrowly dodged it.</p><p>"Bloody hell" Lambert laughed "she's dangerous Eskel, we should leave now before she kills us both".</p><p>"She's coming with us" Eskel deadpanned as he rose from the bed and started to get dressed.</p><p>A little less willing to bare all in front of Lambert, you remained under the sheets.</p><p>"Wait what!" Lambert looked back at you with wide eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>Upon your arrival at Kaer Morhen, you found yourself relaxing slightly at the thought of being off the roads and sheltered from the weather.</p><p>"Eskel, Lambert" an older witcher greeted you all once you'd entered the main keep "it's good to see you".</p><p>"Good to see you too Vessemir" Eskeel smiled before turning to you "this is Y/n".</p><p>"Well met Y/n" he smiled at you "it will be nice to have some new company around here".</p><p>Before you could reply to him, a portal opened up across the room and you felt your body go rigid once you saw who walked through it.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, I hate portals" a white haired witcher stood beside the focus of your anger.</p><p>"Come Geralt, it's so much easier" she answered him before looking around the room.</p><p>Quicker than any of the others could react you rushed close enough to her to cast an Aard to send her flying across the room.</p><p>"What the fuck" the white haired witcher stood between you and Yennefer with a glare on his face.</p><p>"Y/n, take it easy" Eskel was quick to grab you, pinning your arms to your side.</p><p>"Take it easy" you growled out "that bitch tried to kill me".</p><p>Yennefer had stood back up and was keeping her gaze on you "what the bloody hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"She's with me" Eskel shot a pointed look at the sorceress before moving to stand in front of you "what's this about Y/n?"</p><p>"Why don't you tell them" you glared over Eskel's shoulder at her "how you sold me out".</p><p>She at least had the decency to look ashamed by it.</p><p>"What is she talking about?" Geralt turned to her.</p><p>"A few years back" Yennefer sighed "I upset the Witch Hunters in Novigrad. I met Y/n whilst I was on the run from them. She offered her help since she'd already gotten on their bad side" the woman looked at the ground "I was caught whilst in the town. I made a deal with them to let me go...and hand over Y/n".</p><p>"14 months I spent in that shit hole dungeon" you spat out at her "because of you".</p><p>"It won't help at all but I am sorry" she looked up at you.</p><p>"I love a good girl fight" Lambert piped up.</p><p>"Shut up Lambert" Eskel and Geralt both shot back at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were out in the courtyard, taking your anger out on an innocent training dummy when he found you.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>Stopping your movements, you turned to give him a pointed look.</p><p>"Right, stupid questions, sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck before walking over to you.</p><p>"Are you... are you still going to stay?" the vulnerability in his voice didn't escape your notice.</p><p>With a sigh you shrugged "I'm not sure yet. It's a little late to be travelling again now" you stared up at the snow that continued to fall.</p><p>"If I'd have known I..."</p><p>"Then what?" you tilted your head at him "I hate her but she's obviously a friend of yours... a friend of all of you actually".</p><p>"That doesn't mean I'd choose her" the words left Eskel's mouth before he could stop them "I know we barely know each other but I don't want to lose you".</p><p>You smiled sadly at him "I know. Things are never easy for the likes of us are they?" you took his hand in your own.</p><p>He sighed before leaning forward so that his forehead was leant against yours "promise me you won't disappear on me".</p><p>"I promise" you whispered.</p><p>---</p><p>"What do you want?" you sensed her on the other side of the door before she'd even knocked.</p><p>The door opened and the object of your anger stepped into the room "we need to talk".</p><p>"What could I possibly have to say to you" you scowled.</p><p>"Look, I know what I did is unforgivable but if we appear to be stuck in each others paths regardless. The least we can do is come to some sort of understanding" she stood her ground.</p><p>Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you stood up and walked over to her, watching her closely "do you know how the Witch hunters treat their prisoners?"</p><p>She looked over your shoulder and pursed her lips.</p><p>"By the time they are done with you, you wish that you could simply be dead" you continued.</p><p>"I cannot change what I did" Yennefer replied.</p><p>"No" you agreed "so let's both agree that we're not about to become friends".</p><p>"Like it or not we're both tied to the people here now" she pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not tied to anyone" you grew defensive.</p><p>She scoffed at that "please, you and Eskel couldn't leave each other if you tried. Trust me I know what that's like".</p><p>You frowned at her for a moment before turning away and heading for the door "just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours".</p><p>---</p><p>Over the next few days you managed to avoid Yennefer almost completely.</p><p>You got the chance to spend time with Eskel and also got to know Lambert and Vessemir better.</p><p>Geralt however remained distant, which you figured was due to him being with Yennefer.</p><p>So when both him and her came rushing out to the courtyard where you and Eskel were sparring you were a little shocked.</p><p>"Haern Kaduch has been attacked!" Geralt wasted no time in telling you both.</p><p>"What!" you grew worried for your fellow bears "by who?"</p><p>"Witch hunters" Yennefer answered with a frown.</p><p>It felt as though insult was added to injury then.</p><p>"Do we know of any survivors?" you almost didn't want to ask.</p><p>Geralt and Yennefer's tight lips gave you your answer.</p><p>"Fuck" you scowled as you turned your back to them and headed into the keep.</p><p>"Y/n wait" Eskel jogged to your side "what are you doing?"</p><p>"I have to go there Eskel" you stopped to look at him "they could need help" you paused "and if not then I will ensure they are avenged".</p><p>"You can't fight the witch hunters alone" he said pointedly.</p><p>"I was hoping..." you debated for a moment before continuing "I was hoping I wouldn't have to".</p><p>He understood your question "you don't even need to ask" he placed a hand on your cheek "where you go I will follow".</p><p>Nobody had ever given such a sentiment to you before and it put a slight smile on your face.</p><p>"But we must think this through" Eskel added "we are few and they are many".</p><p>You nodded in thought before looking back at Geralt "do they remain in the keep?"</p><p>"At least 30 men" he replied "more are set to arrive in the following week".</p><p>"I can teleport us there" Yennefer spoke up.</p><p>You were shocked that she would help, let alone that she'd said 'we' as if she was joining you.</p><p>Eyeing her carefully you saw the pointed look on her face and understood that she was attempting to make amends.</p><p>"Ok" you finally answered "we should leave before sundown".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Debt Owed...And Paid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had never enjoyed being teleported. </p><p>Feeling disoriented and a little nauseous wasn't fun, but you supposed it was the only way to get there before back up arrived.</p><p>In the end, Lambert and Vesemir had agreed to come with you to, giving you at least a few more bodies. </p><p>Though it was still 6 to 30.</p><p>But they didn't know the keep like you did and you were much more confident in the fighting skills of your little party.</p><p>"There's an entrance around the western side, hidden behind a waterfall" you told the others "it will bring you into the cellar unnoticed and you can attack them from behind".</p><p>"Why are you saying you?" Eskel frowned at you.</p><p>You pursed your lips for a moment before looking at him "somebody needs to keep them distracted at the front".</p><p>"No! You know you won't win that fight" Eskel protested whilst the others looked on awkwardly.</p><p>"I don't need to win, I just need to give you enough time to" you argued.</p><p>"They could kill you" he challenged.</p><p>"They won't" you sighed "it's not how they work".</p><p>"It's our best plan Eskel" Vesemir cautiously told him.</p><p>Eskel turned to glare at the man before his eyes returned to yours.</p><p>"I'll be fine" you forced a smile "promise".</p><p>He sighed before grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips "be careful".</p><p>You gave him a small nod before turning and heading for the main entrance.</p><p>---</p><p>Making sure you were caught whilst pretending to attempt to sneak in wasn't too hard.</p><p>These men were brutes after all, not great thinkers.</p><p>You managed to take down 4 of them before the whole hoard was upon you.</p><p>"Drop the swords mutant" a man stood behind the line of bowmen aimed your way yelled.</p><p>Putting on a show of annoyance you did as he said and were quickly forced to the ground by the with a kick to the back of the knee.</p><p>"You didn't really think you could win this fight did you?" the man from before came to stand in front of you with a wicked smirk.</p><p>You spat at his feet rather than answer him, earning you a hard punch to the jaw.</p><p>Blood trickled down your chin from your freshly split lip.</p><p>"Take her to the boss" he turned to the others and you were quickly pulled to your feet.</p><p>---</p><p>As Eskel watched them manhandle you into the main hall where they had set up camp he grit his teeth.</p><p>He knew this was all what you'd planned but he still didn't like it.</p><p>With the others, he had taken out 9 men on the way in, he counted 12 men in total in here.</p><p>Meaning there were at least another 9 unaccounted for, though he was sure you'd have taken care of at least some of them.</p><p>He watched as you were forced to your knees in front of the head guard, hands secured behind your back.</p><p>The man eyed you up and down with a grin before speaking "I see you are of this school".</p><p>You remained silent.</p><p>"If you were hoping to find survivors, there aren't any" he enjoyed telling you "they died screaming".</p><p>Noticing the small tick in your jaw, Eskel knew you would make your move soon.</p><p>Glancing over to where Lambert and Vesemir lay in waiting he nodded to let them know and watched as they in turn notified Geralt and Yen.</p><p>---</p><p>You waiting for him to start his next sentence before springing your attack.</p><p>Lunging forward you knocked him off balance and rolled towards the nearest man.</p><p>Predictably, he swung his sword at you in an uncoordinated arc and you twisted so that the sword cut through the rope binding your wrists.</p><p>With your hands once again free, you cast an aard sign, knocking him away from you.</p><p>Retrieving his fallen sword you turned back to the head guard.</p><p>He shouted for his men to help him but they were busy defending themselves from Eskel and the others as they joined the fight.</p><p>His head was rolling from his shoulders to the floor in less time than it took to blink.</p><p>Turning back to the rest of the room you jumped back into the fray.</p><p>Blood coated the walls and floor as you all continued.</p><p>Once the fighting subsided you made your way over to Eskel.</p><p>As you were walking though an arrow came whistling towards you from behind a pillar.</p><p>Before it could hit you though, you were pushed aside.</p><p>The shooter was quickly dealt with and you were left to stare in shock as Yennefer lay with an arrow stuck through her shoulder.</p><p>"Why would you do that?" you asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I owe you a debt" she spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>Geralt was by her side in seconds as Eskel helped you back to your feet with a lot to think about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the keep cleared you all took the time to recuperate.</p><p>As you sat beside Eskel you watched Geralt tending to Yennefers wound.</p><p>The one she'd taken for you.</p><p>"She really isn't all bad" Eskel whispered in your ear, understanding your thoughts.</p><p>"She's complicated that's for sure" you replied and Eskel chuckled.</p><p>"Protects those she see's as her own ferociously" Eskel explained "but feels no obligation to others really".</p><p>Watching the woman closely, you considered this information.</p><p>You could understand that the world was a cruel and unforgiving place but you still couldn't agree with her choice from before.</p><p>Despite all of that though, you could see that she was trying to make amends.</p><p>"What will we do with this place now?" Eskel changed the subject.</p><p>You sighed and leant back into him "I'm not sure, it's not the place I had attachments to but those who were in it. With them gone it's just a ruin" you explained "they had to pay for what they did but with that done" you shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe others will return" Eskel offered.</p><p>You shook your head "there are as few bears as there are wolves Eskel, we are a dying breed".</p><p>He sighed and pulled you closer into him, tucking his face into your neck.</p><p>Allowing yourself to enjoy the closeness you closed your eyes and took a deep breath before slowly drifting off into a meditative state.</p><p>---</p><p>Lambert had been out and caught your supper which you all ate around the warmth of the hearth together.</p><p>"Thank you all" you spoke up "for coming with me".</p><p>Geralt and Lambert nodded in acknowledgement and Eskel squeezed your knee where his hand rested.</p><p>"Could we have a chat" you asked Yennefer.</p><p>She nodded before standing without a word.</p><p>Once the two of you were in another room you turned to look at her "what you did back there" you began "I'm not sure why you did it but I would like to thank you all the same".</p><p>She smiled slightly "I betrayed you before and it was wrong of me" she answered "you didn't deserve that and I am sorry. I hope that we can start with a clean slate and move past it".</p><p>"I'm sure we can give that a go" you smiled "it does seem after all that we are tied to the same people after all".</p><p>"That it does" the smile she showed this time was more for herself and her thoughts.</p><p>"Shall we return to them?" you spoke "before they think we've tried to kill each other or something".</p><p>She laughed a little at that "it would certainly ruin everyone's dinner".</p><p>As the two of you returned you noticed the happy smile Eskel gave you.</p><p>Sliding back beside him, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.</p><p>Sitting in his embrace around the fire you thought back to when you'd first met.</p><p>You'd fought so hard with what your heart was telling you that you'd nearly ruined your chance at happiness.</p><p>It was still clear to you that this was not a safe thing to be doing with the lifestyles you both lead but you knew it was worth it.</p><p>Eskel made you feel alive again and you knew that you couldn't pass that up.</p><p>Leaning your head on his shoulder you smiled to yourself and breathed in his scent.</p><p>You could definitely get used to this, you thought.</p><p>Most definitely indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>